Night That Changed Everything
by Zoja
Summary: Jack can't sleep, and when he hears Sue's calling for him he goes to her room. He comforts her after her nightmare and wakes up in her bed in the morning. How can one theoretically innocent event change everything between them?


**A/N: **My first Sue Thomas FBEye story... I only started to watch the series not so long ago but I think it's really great and Jack and Sue would be make a wonderful couple. And this is just one of the stories that came to my mind. I may write something else about these two in the future. If anyone decides to read - forgive me for mistakes; I'm not from and English-speaking country and the tenses are a nightmare for me.

* * *

He couldn't fall asleep. He was laying in his bed, looking at the ceiling and thinking about the person, who was in another room – so close and at the same time so far away. When she told him about her idea he was surprised, but also quite happy that she had thought about something like this, even if he was hiding it behind uncertainty. Pretending to be married meant that for a few days or maybe even weeks they will be living together and spending most time of the day with each other. He had dreamt so many times about waking up in the morning and seeing her, laying next to him, sleeping deeply and peacefully, with her hair scattered over the whole pillow… He shook his head – this task definitely couldn't give him the opportunity to make this vision happen unless he would be able to tell her what he felt… And it didn't seem possible, because every time he had tried to start the talk, somebody or something interrupted, or he just didn't have enough courage.

He didn't want to just say those three words; at first he wanted to check her reaction to the suggestions that she meant more to him. However the way she acted was very inconsistent so he couldn't be sure of anything. Their relation, understanding, even flirting and the tension, which could be felt by everyone suggested, that she may reciprocate his feelings. Still he never knew if during their flirting she was just teasing him or her words were honest. Besides this, she was going to dates with David – he didn't think that she would do it, if her heart belonged to him. He hated the man; he actually despised everyone in whose look he could notice even the smallest admiration towards Sue and any sign of interest in her person.

He groaned as he had realized, that the more he will be thinking about her, the more difficult it will be for him to fall asleep. It was very difficult for him to fight the desire to get out of bed, go to her room and watch her sleep. He had imagined how she would look like a lot of times – now he had the chance to really see it. He was aware that if she woke up and found him, she wouldn't be happy and he would had to find any rational reason for what was he doing in her bedroom. And it wouldn't be an easy task.

And then he suddenly sat up, sure that he had just heard her scream. He was listening carefully to the silence in the house and came to the conclusion, that the "No!" he had heard had to be a product of his imagination. He fell back to the pillows and closed his eyes, and then he immediately jump out of bed when the silence was broken by her desperate, frightened scream:

"JACK!"

This time he had no doubts that it wasn't just his imagination as he heard her repeat his name every while, among a lot of other words. They were intelligible for him before he reached her room, which he had ran to without hesitation. He looked at the bed and noticed, that she didn't really shout for him; at least not consciously because she was still deeply asleep. The dream couldn't be a nice because she was turning and tossing on the bed, talking to him all the time.

"Jack… Please… You can't do this to me… Understand..?"

It sounded like a beg, her voice revealed a huge fear and it made him confused. After a while he approached the bed, sat at the edge of it and after he laid his hand on her shoulder, he shook her gently. It didn't work and her voice was only getting more beseeching. He leaned to her, and grabbed her shoulders, when she escaped his grasp and hit his face with her fist. He groaned in pain, instinctively touching his cheek with his hand.

"Don't say that, everything's going to be fine.." she continued "I love you too… Don't do this to me, Jack… No..! Jack!"

She started to toss even more, and he stared at her with his mouth open. Did he hear her right? Did she just say that she loved him too? It seemed that he had told her those words in her dreams, but was it possible? There was no way through which she could get to know his feelings, he has never admitted them to anyone. But everything what people could see in their sleep was told to be a projection of their dreams, thoughts and fears, so maybe she was dreaming about it because she wanted him to tell her? But then another thought appeared in his mind – were her words honest or were they only supposed to convince him not to do anything, she was asking him not to in her dream?

He leaned above her again, this time more to make sure that she wouldn't be able to take a swing and hit him again. He grabbed her shoulders again and shook her a bit harder; he heard her taking a shallow breath, he saw how her eyes opened and tears immediately appeared in them. He had no doubts that for a moment she had no idea what was going on and where she was; she was just looking at him and tears slowly fell from her eyes, making wet trickles on her face. He felt his heart clench at this sight, and his hand immediately went to cup her face and wipe the drops. When she didn't move away from him, he carefully pulled her towards him; her arms went around him without hesitation, when she laid her head on his shoulder and buried her face in his shirt. He hugged her tightly, feeling her shaking because of crying. He was stroking her hair and whispering that everything was okay and it was only a dream, completely forgetting that it didn't matter because she couldn't hear him. He just wanted to do everything to comfort her.

She calmed down after a while. He thought that she had fallen asleep, but when he looked down at her he noticed, that her eyes were opened and she was looking at the undetermined point in front of her. She didn't move away from him; her arms were around him all the time, although her embrace was a bit lighter than at the beginning. He slowly moved to sit in the more comfortable position, with his back leaning against the wall; he was careful not to do anything to make her think that he's pushing her away. And then he felt that she also moved to find herself a better position to be cuddled into him. He smiled – it seemed that none of them wanted for this while to end, and he couldn't stop himself from kissing the top of her head.

She sighed silently, when she felt him doing it. She couldn't believe that after all those times when she had thought how wonderful it would feel to be in his arms, now she had the opportunity to know it. It was as if he didn't do anything big, just hugged her when he knew that she needed comforting, but for her it meant much more. She shouted at herself in her thoughts knowing, that for him it was nothing big; he was just doing what any friend would do on his place. But he didn't move away when she had stopped crying. Quite the contrary – he was still holding her, without the knowledge what he was doing to her; just because of this small kiss her heart started to beat like crazy.

She still had her dream in front of her eyes – the moment when he fell to the ground after he had covered her and taken the shot, which had been meant for her. She kneeled next to him, with one of her hands pressing at the bleeding wound on his chest, and the second one caressing his hair, as she kept repeating to him that everything would be fine and begging him not to give up. She completely didn't pay attention to Bobby, but in one moment with a corner of her eye she noticed how he had taken his phone out of his pocket to call for the ambulance. Jack had troubles with breathing, choking with his blood, a small amount of which was getting out of his mouth. Nonetheless he laid his head on her knees, and in hoarse voice told her, that if he was going to die, he couldn't imagine a better place for himself to do it than her arms. She told him not to say anything like this, that everything was going to be fine. Then she saw him sign what she always wanted to hear from him. She started to cry even harder and through tears she admitted, that she loved him too. He only smiled slightly and closed his eyes. She shook him shouting not to do this to her, but it was too late.

She shuddered only at the thought of it; she could still see his lifeless body in her arms. She only nestled closer to him, and repeated to herself that it was just a dream even though it had been so realistic. She only regretted that he didn't wake her up a bit earlier, because then she wouldn't have had this horrible sight in front of her, which didn't want to stop tormenting her. And then she started to wonder how long he had been in her room. She knew that she sometimes talked during sleep, especially if she had nightmares; seeing that he came to her, it had to happen also this time. How much did he hear? Did he hear her telling him that she loved him?

Probably yes. After all, she didn't say it long before he woke her up. She felt her face burning with shame. The longer she wondered about it, the more convinced she became that he had had to hear it. How was she going to look him in the eyes, now? Yet, his behaviour told her, that he didn't think about her as about an idiot and wasn't resentful.

Any of them hadn't got any idea, how long they had been sitting like that, but they didn't want to change it. It was the most intimate moment, which has ever taken place between them; they were both thinking that if they break it, something like this may never happen again. However Jack felt that he was becoming more and more tired, and when he had felt Sue's calm, regular breath he looked at her. He smiled widely at the sight of her. She looked even more beautiful than always, with her eyes closed, her lips slightly parted and her hair in a bit of a mess, when she was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He leaned his head against the wall as he couldn't stop thinking that this wonderful moment was slowly coming to an end, because he should let her sleep and go back to his room. He decided, however, that he would sit with her for one more while and didn't even notice, when he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up in the morning, with a smile on her face because of a wonderful dream she had last night. She was dreaming about Jack really often; in those dreams he always loved her too, took her to dates, and sometimes she was even waking up next to him. She could even still feel his smell and she cuddled closer to the pillow, which she hugged during sleep; in her dream it was Jack. Only then she realized, that her head was slightly moving up and down, and the pillow was breathing. She opened her eyes and jumped to the sitting position. She gasped when she noticed nobody other but Jack. After the initial shock she felt warmth spreading from her heart through her entire body and smiled – he was lying there, with his arms spread on his sides, peaceful expression on his face, and few strands of hair on his forehead. She touched his forehead softly with her fingers and moved them away. But she didn't withdrew her hand, and tips of her fingers very softly moved through his forehead, and then down to his cheek. She noticed the darker place on his cheekbone, a bruise she didn't remember that he had the previous evening. She understood that it had to be her, who hit him; probably accidentally in her sleep when he was trying to wake her up.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, leaned down to him and careful not to wake him up, kissed him softly on the place where the bruise was.

"I don't think you have any reason to apologize, but if it's the way you're always going to do it, I have nothing against it…" he said when he opened his eyes and groaned, when he realized that he had said that out loud and she had withdrew from him enough to see it.

"You'll change your mind when you see yourself in the mirror" she said, when she looked down, with her cheeks deeply red.

For the next while there was a very uncomfortable silence between them. None of them knew what to say or how to act. They didn't want to do anything what could offend the second one and the tension between them was huge. They both jumped, when Levi suddenly appeared on the bed between them. Only then Jack heard the phone ringing in his room. He signed it to her and went out of bed. He noticed that her face became even more red when she saw him only in his shirt and boxers, and he quickly went to his own bedroom. At the same time Sue took the clothes, which she had made ready for herself on the previous evening and went to the bathroom. She washed her face with a cool water to make the blush disappear, but it didn't really work because she couldn't stop thinking about seeing Jack with such a small amount of clothing on him.

She came to the kitchen after a while, fully dressed and combed, and there was already a cup of coffee waiting for her. Jack was sitting at the table and smiled, when he noticed her. She felt how her legs suddenly seemed to bend under her.

"Who called?" she asked, when she finally went into the room. She went to the cupboard, where she took the bread from, and then she took a few things out of the fridge. She laid everything on the countertop to make breakfast for them.

"Bobby. He wanted to know if we plan to come to the office today." he answered, and Sue looked at the clock. Only then she noticed that they should be in office for the past twenty minutes "Calm down, I told him that we were watching Joseph when he was talking though the phone in the garden and that's why we're late."

"But we didn't watch him! They're going to ask what I've seen and I can't just tell them something that didn't take place!"

"Sue, calm down." said Jack, smiled and touched her arm gently, causing the shiver go through her body "You won't have to do it. I told them that you couldn't see anything because he was standing with his back turned towards us most of the time."

"But still, they will know that there was no such talk! It…"

"Sue!" he interrupted, shaking his head and he gently grabbed her shoulders „Calm down! When I was in my room I saw Joseph talking to somebody, so you have nothing to worry about. I'd wanted to get you but then he finished the talk so there was no sense in it. Do you really think that I would just think of something like this with knowing, that they will find out about my lie and get suspicious?"

She shook her head, when he had stopped talking. Their eyes met and the next long silence fell between them. He was looking into her hazel eyes, and his hand unconsciously moved from her shoulders to her face. She reddened immediately, wondering if he wasn't torturing her like this on purpose. She didn't need much to completely forget about the existence of anything around her; only the gaze of those chocolate eyes and even the smallest touch was more than enough for her. He was stroking her cheek with his thumb for a while, and his eyes moved to her lips. For a moment she thought that he was going to kiss her. She parted her lips slightly, as she could see his face moving closer to hers and then she felt Levi's front paws on their bodies, getting their attention.

"_It was so close…" _both of them thought, when they looked at the dog. Levi was sitting on the floor and watching them with a wagging tail.

"Your phone" signed Jack to her, explaining Levi's behaviour "I'm going to the bathroom, I have to get ready to go to the office" he said, and went out of the kitchen.

She looked at her phone and saw, that there was an unanswered call from David. After a while she got a message from him with the invitation to dinner for when she will finish the case and won't have to work undercover. She felt a sting of guilt. She knew that David considered their meetings as something more and she thought herself, that because of their nice relation it would really be possible. She liked him, but a short while after an almost-kiss from Jack she understood, that there was never even a small part of all those feelings she had for Jack between them, and David's kiss never made her react in the way, even the normal smile from Hudson did. She started to feel like she was using David knowing, that she would never be able to give him what she had given to Jack. Especially not if Jack won't stop doing everything not to let her forget about all those feelings she had for him, even if he was doing it unconsciously.

She sighed and sent David a message that she'll contact him when they close the case. She made breakfast and when Jack went back into the kitchen, he saw a plate full sandwiches.

"I could get used to it" he said with a wide smile on his face, sitting on the chair opposite hers "Who called?"

"David" she answered and she noticed how his smile immediately disappeared from his face. For a while she saw dissatisfied expression in its place, but it was quickly replaced by indifference.

He couldn't help that every time she said that name he felt hurt, although he knew that it wasn't her intention. At the same time he felt anger towards Sue's friend; he knew that David thought about something more with Sue and he called her in the perfect moment for himself. He'd do it a moment later and they may have kissed. He didn't say a word; he didn't even looked into Sue's direction and because of this he didn't notice the sad look in her eyes. She couldn't stop thinking that one word, one name, could completely ruin the great atmosphere between them.

When only they have finished the breakfast, they went to the office. For the whole drive there they didn't exchange a word, and when he started to look for his sunglasses to cover the bruise, which he had under his eyes, she started to feel even worse. Even more when he didn't find them and everyone was going to see him. She hoped that they will just ignore it, but she quickly noticed that her hope was vain.

"Is it the first fight of the married couple?" asked Bobby when they came in "Who would have thought something like this about our dear Sue?!" her face immediately turned red, and she sat at her desk with the desire to hide under it "Or maybe it's your fault Sparky? Maybe you thought that because you're newlyweds you deserve a wedding night and it's only the way Sue expressed her objection when you didn't want to listen to her?" there was a huge smile on Australian's face and Jack looked at him with deadly look and threw the stapler at him.

"In my humble opinion the bruise looks like Jack was hit with a fist, not slapped" interrupted Myles "I would have never suspected that Sue has such a strong blow…"

"I think it means that her present and future husband should be careful." smiled Bobby "Although on your place, Sparky, I would report domestic violence…"

Sue hid her face in her hands, completely embarrassed, and Jack looked at his friends with reproach.

"It's completely my fault. If I warned her that I'm standing right next to her, when she was very busy preparing our dinner, she would have never opened the cupboard and hit me. But I didn't and I can't be mad at her for doing it."

"It was a lesson for you, Jack. Although I think I could have warned you about getting her attention when you're near." said Lucy, and then D. came into the room.

"Give them a break." he said and both Jack and Sue looked at him gratefully "We know that in the morning Joseph called the car mechanic."

"He mentioned something about problems with his car yesterday evening…" remembered Sue, and Jack nodded his head.

"We checked the guy and it seems that he has no connection to the terrorists, beside the fact that he's obviously going to repair the car of the guy, who is suspected of being one. So even if you saw what the talk was about, I don't think it would give us much."

"They invited us to dinner at their place this evening. Maybe then we'll find something."

* * *

In the evening Sue has spent a lot of time in front of the mirror, wondering what she should wear and do with her hair. Jack still talked to her reluctantly, but she wanted to make impression on him this night. Events from the previous night and the morning had given her a huge hope and she wanted for him to not be able to see anything beside her. However every moment she wondered if everything what has happened wasn't just a product of her imagination. Maybe then, in the kitchen, he didn't really want to kiss her and his face wasn't really getting closer to hers? It didn't matter for her and if there was really a chance, she decided to use it. She didn't really have a huge choice in clothing, as they were expected to be dressed casually. She put on her white T-shirt, blue sweatshirt and favourite jeans. She fastened her hair in a pony tail at the back of her head, but after she remembered that Jack liked it down, she let it fall onto her shoulders. When she looked at herself when she was ready, she decided that she didn't look stunning, but nice.

When she stood at the top of the stairs she noticed Jack, already waiting there for her. His black shirt was a bit tight on his shoulders and chest, and slightly emphasized his muscles. She had to admit that even though men looked the best in well selected suits, Jack looked really great without it. He looked at her when he heard her go down the stairs. He was staring at her for a moment, and she felt that her cheeks became a bit pink, but then he nodded his head and she smiled.

"Should I understand it as an approval?" she asked, and he smiled back.

"You look wonderful." he said after a while, when the words came back to him, and she blushed a bit more.

"Normal." she just shrugged her shoulders.

She saw that he was still staring at her, so she looked down. She jump slightly when she felt how he touched her chin with his hand, raising her head and making her look at him.

"Maybe, but still wonderful."

Her cheeks burned, and she had no idea what to say. For a while they were just standing there, looking at each other, and then Jack suddenly moved away saying that they should go if they didn't want to be late. She went out and waited for him to close the door. When they started walking to Vanderwylens' house she felt a shiver run down her spine when his arm went around her waist, and he noticed it. None of them said anything, but they were both unhappy that the distance is so short

* * *

There were a lot of things that have happened that night. And one of them were his words that his bruise was the result of trying to steal a kiss from her. She didn't expect anything like this; she was absolutely sure that he will repeat what he had told to their friends, and yet, he added one more detail to the story. And when she was thinking about it, she came to the conclusion that it was quite nice that he thought exactly about kissing her. After a moment of clinging to this thought, she became angry at herself. She was sure that she was just seeing too much in his words and actions, and he was just thinking about something what would seem authentic. However it was hard for her hope to disappear after she spent a long while in his arms, before falling asleep in them at night and especially after he almost kissed her in the morning.

The evening passed very quickly and in a very friendly atmosphere. But Jack and Sue still felt frustrated that their undercover investigation didn't bring any results. In contrast to Sue's plan. She noticed Jack staring at her all the time when he thought that nobody looked at him. He watched her carefully and she had noticed something in his gaze; something what woke even bigger hope in her. Or she just wanted to see it so much and that's why she had this impression that it had meant something. Finally they went home and just like the previous evening, they stood at the top of the stairs to say goodnight.

"It was a really nice evening." she said with a small smile, and he immediately smiled back at her; it woke butterflies in her stomach.

"Yes, it was."

"Thank you.." she said after a short while of uncomfortable silence „For thinking about this story with the cupboard and all… And I'm sorry that I hit you, of course!"

"You were asleep, Sue. You had no idea what you're doing and you really have nothing to apologize for. Anyway, you've already apologized if I remember correctly… In a very nice way…" he smiled and she blushed. She wanted to look away but he indicated that he wanted to say something else so she just kept looking at him shyly. "If I told them the truth, Bobby and the rest wouldn't let us forget about it for at least a month… I didn't ask you but… What did you dream about? You were talking during sleep and I have to admit that your reaction after waking up was a bit confusing…"

"What exactly did I say?" she asked silently, determined to use the chance to get to know what he has heard, when he gave it to her.

"A lot of things… You were repeating my name, begging me not to do something… And that you loved me…" he added noiselessly, but when he noticed the change in her face expression he remembered, that it didn't matter for her if he said something out loud or not, as long as he moved his lips.

For a while she was looking at him, and he could see fear in her eyes. She was opening and closing her mouth with no idea what she should say. And then she looked down, her face deeply red. She wanted to run away as far as possible, because she had no idea how to look into his face. She was sure now that he heard her say those words. She didn't even want to think how it may affect their work, when he knew her little secret. The only thing that could rescue her was going back in time to never tell him about her idea of going undercover. He watched her, and when he felt a bit more confident he came closer and cupped her face, raising her slightly to look into her eyes.

"Did you mean it?" he asked, and she could see so many things in his look "Or you said that to convince me not to do whatever it was you didn't want me to do..?"

"You were dying, Jack…" she said, her voice shaking and tears appeared in her eyes "You died in my arms…" her voice collapsed, and two drops flowed down her cheeks.

"Oh please, just don't cry…" he asked, wiping wet traces with his thumbs "I have to admit that if I were going to die, it would be the place I dream about to do it but I'm not going anywhere… There are still so many things I want to do and never had the chance to… And this is one of them…"

He leaned down and kissed her very softy. Even this small contact made their hearts jump. For a very short while he thought that he had just made a fool of himself, as he felt how tense she was, but then he felt how she started to kiss him back. Her reaction caused the explosion of happiness and thousands of other wonderful feelings he had for her and kept hidden deep in his heart. Now that he knew that she had them too and didn't want to ignore them, he was going to show her how important she is for him and never let her forget about it.

At first the kiss was very delicate and careful; none of them wanted to offend the other one and make the wonderful while end. When they realized that they both didn't want to withdraw, his arms went around her waist and he pulled her towards himself. The kiss was becoming more passionate but still very affectionate. They both transferred their feelings into it.

"I love you…" he whispered, when they had to part because of lack of the air.

He looked at her; her eyes were still closed, her cheeks red and lips slightly parted. He swore in his mind, angry at himself. He finally had enough courage to tell her those three words and he didn't even think about making sure that Sue will see them. She had no chances to do it, because not only she didn't open her eyes yet, but her face was much too close for her to read his lips. When he was finally able to look into her darkened, hazel eyes he recognized the look in them; he could see it for a long time, but never knew what it actually was. Now he knew that it was love and smiled widely.

"I love you" he repeated, signing it at the same time, and tears appeared in her eyes again. This time however she smiled and he knew that they had to be happy tears.

"I love you too, Jack." she said and stood at her toes to kiss him again.

At the beginning the kiss was exactly like the previous one, but it quickly changed into more passionate. He touched her lips with the tip of his tongue, and without hesitation she gave him the permission to enter and explore. She moaned softly into his mouth when their tongues met and he immediately thought that it was the most wonderful sound he has ever heard. He deepened the kiss, pressing her tightly against himself so there was no space between their bodies, and her arms went around his neck. He was exploring her body with his hands and he could feel the longing increasing within his body. All the time he tried to ignore it and focused on doing nothing what could make her push him away. He wanted her for a very long time; he spent a lot of nights thinking about touching her, feeling her hands and kisses, and how she would act when she lost herself in passion.

"I want you, Sue" he whispered when he unwillingly moved his face away from hers, but making sure that she was going to stay in his arms "If we don't stop now I don't know if I'll be able to control myself…"

She looked into his eyes and he could see that she felt exactly what he did. However he noticed that there was also uncertainty in her look. There were a lot of voives in her head. One of them shouted that she shouldn't think but do what she desired so much. And although it was true, the one from the more rational part of her personality told her, that by doing it she'll break all of the possible rules. And she didn't think about anti-dating policy in the FBI, because they've already broken it not only by the kiss, but even by having deeper feelings for each other. But it was something she completely didn't care about at the moment. She was thinking about all of those rules, she had made for herself when it came to relations with men. However the longer she thought about it, the more convinced she became that they had no sense towards Jack. It could be their first kiss, but Jack wasn't some random guy, who she had met not so long ago. They didn't just come back from their first date. He was her best friend, one of those people she was sure that she can depend on and who she was sure will never hurt her; but, what was the most important, he was the man she loved.

She didn't think long. She made the decision quickly and kissed him again, laying her hands flat on his chest and carefully pushing him towards her bedroom. He only asked if she was completely sure about it, and when he has gotten the affirmative answer, he reacted immediately. He embraced her tighter, lifted up and carried her to the room. She was absolutely sure that she wanted it. The last thought she had was that even if in the morning they were going to adjudge it as the biggest mistake in their lives, she would still have all those wonderful memories. And after it she allowed the passion to completely overcome her.

* * *

He woke up in the morning with a huge smile on his face. He didn't open his eyes, enjoying the sight of Sue, looking at him through half-closed eyelids, with flushed cheeks and open mouth, breathing quickly and arching under him from the pleasure, which he could see in her eyes. He immediately thought that it was much too wonderful to be true, but the reality threw this thought away from his head. He was lying on his back, with his arm around Sue, who was sleeping peacefully cuddled to his side, with her arm laid across his chest and her head in the crook between his arm and chest. He felt her steady breathing and thanks to it he knew that she was still asleep.

He kissed the top of her head, softly moving tips of his fingers on her back. He felt like the happiest man on the earth knowing, that she loved him as much as he loved her and that there was no man in her life who could compete with him. He was the one she told that she loved him; the one she trusted with her life, the one she gave herself completely to; and she was now lying in his arms. She was his. He smiled even wider thinking, how unrealistic it seemed, but it was true and she was now 'his Sue'.

He had no idea how long he was just staring at her, letting her sleep as long as she wanted. He was happy that they had the day off, because it wouldn't be possible if they didn't. But soon he carefully slipped out of the bed, laying her on the pillow. For a moment he thought that she woke up, when she had started to move, but in the end she only hugged the pillow tightly, still asleep. He kissed her forehead softly and covered her with the quilt. He dressed, leaving his shirt on the chair with a hope that when she will wake up, she'll put it on. He imagined her wearing his clothes a lot of times and wanted to see it become reality. He left the room and went to the kitchen, with a plan of making breakfast. He was preparing pancakes; he wanted to surprise her and take her breakfast to bed, but when he started to make the last one, he noticed her standing in the door.

"Good morning" she greeted him, smiling "Smells wonderful".

"Good morning" he answered, raising his eyes.

His smile became even bigger when he looked at her. Her hair was falling onto her shoulders in a small mess, her eyes still a bit sleepy, and the only thing she had on was his shirt, which was a bit too big for her, just like he imagined. The reality however, was even better than his imagination and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Only when she said something to him and he caught the word "pancakes" he realized, that one of them was still on the frying pan. He quickly lifted it, but it was completely burnt.

"You are so beautiful, Sue…" he said when he had approached her and put his arms around her waist "Do you know that you look wonderful in my shirt?"

"I think I should because you always tell me that I look wonderful no matter what I wear… However, I never had your clothes on myself before, so I couldn't be sure if you think so…" she smiled and he kissed her.

"It's great that we don't have to work today…" he said when they had to break the kiss.

"Do you have any plans?"

"The only plan I have is to spent the whole day with you… Of course, we'll be checking if there isn't anything going on at Vanderwylens'. But if you have any plans to meet somebody or something…"

"I was planning to go shopping with Lucy but a while ago I got a message from her that she can't go" she said, and when Jack looked behind her, he noticed Levi sitting on the floor and looking at them.

"Now I know who ruined my surprise by waking you up!" he said, and Levi look at him with innocent eyes "However I think I'm going to forgive him as I'm going to have you only for myself for the rest of the day.."

They didn't do anything special, but they still considered it a really great day. They went shopping, because their supplies were slowly disappearing. Later they made dinner together and they were both surprised how well coordinated they were in the kitchen. After it they were just sitting on the couch in the living room and watching TV, cuddled.

They both couldn't believe that it was really true. Only a day before they were playing the married couple, and now they acted like they were one. And they didn't want it all to end when the investigation will be finished. They just couldn't imagine going back to what they had before; they both knew that it wouldn't only be the stupidest thing to do, but also the most difficult one. Now, that they knew what was between them and what they could have with each other, they didn't want to lose it. This was the kind of life they both dreamed about and they knew that they could really be happy together.

They didn't like the thought that they will have to hide their relationship from their friends. They felt like they were teenagers, hiding their love from overprotective parents, however in their situation the prize they could pay if somebody uncovered their secret was too big. They also knew that it won't be easy to just keep it a secret; Jack couldn't think that he wouldn't be allowed to hug or kiss Sue during a moment of happiness. He was sure that that they had a future. Whenever he thought about his life, he imagined Sue at his side, as his wife and mother of his children; he never thought about it as about the life for him. But when he fell in love with her he understood, that he didn't want it because he never met anyone he could have it with, and now he had her. And he didn't want it to be just an affair.

He knew that they had to decide what they're going to do. One of them will have to transfer, and only then they would be able to stop hiding. He didn't really want to stop working with her; it would mean spending less time with her every day. But he thought that it would be worth it if he could come back home after work to her. Of course, there was a possibility that they would miss each other at home if one of them had to work on some case and stay late at work. But it would still be better than pretending that there was nothing between them.

He looked at Sue, who was watching him and kissed her. They would have to think about everything, but right now they could just use the precious moments they had, while they didn't have to worry about anything.


End file.
